A liquid crystal display mode using an element comprising liquid crystals supported between transparent electrode bases is now widely employed in various display elements, such as electronic calculators and watches. However, this display mode provides a dark view of the display because of the use of two polarizing films and also finds difficulty in broadening a display area because of the structure composed of two glass plates with liquid crystals sandwiched therebetween.
H. G. Craighead reports in Appl. Phys. Letter, Vol. 40, p. 22 (1982) that an element comprising liquid crystals filled in micro pores of a millipore filter is opaque with no electrical voltage being applied but becomes transparent upon application of a voltage. According to this display mode, the display area can be widened easily, but the orientation of the liquid crystals requires application of a high voltage of from 150 V to 500 V, since the element has a thickness of 130 .mu.m arising from the millipore filter.